


Fire and Ice.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dubious Science, Fake Science, Mating, Mating Bond, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Promiscuity, Science Experiments, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Tarsus IV, Temporary Character Death, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Soulmate Marks.Spock's Soulmate Mark is bright golden fire.All Vulcans are basically flame in a way.. So it isn't hard for Spock to believe that maybe his Soulmate is T'Pring. Turns out he is wrong.Then he meets firey Nyota Uhura and as she shows definite romantic interest in him he thinks maybe it might be her. Wrong again.James T. Kirk's Soulmate Mark is pale blue ice.He believes his Soulmate will be harsh and cold with jagged edges. Everyone he's ever fallen in love with fit the bill, hurting him with their frigid abuses. Each time he was wrong, they weren't his Soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

..

~0~

..

Spock was six-years-old when his Soulmate Mark appeared on his left forearm. 

It was a bright golden fire that shifted and flickered and radiated warmth all like real fire.

..

When Spock was twenty-seven when he met T'Pring. They had a mutual like for one another and T'Pring was six years younger than Spock and her Soulmate Mark was red flames. So naturally Spock thought that T'Pring was his Soulmate. As all Vulcans were were flame or fire in a way and his and with T'Pring's age, Soulmate Mark and her mutual like for him so it would make sense if they were Soulmates. 

Spock and T'Pring went to the High Priestess of their Clan, T'Pau and asked her to Bond them, both so convinced that they were Soulmates.

But upon Melding with the two lovestruck Vulcans T'Pau announced that they were not Soulmates and that they were not even mentally compatible enough for a Mating Bond to form.

Two weeks later, T'Pring met Stonn, his Soulmate Mark was a flaming thorny vine burning in purple flames.

Upon the the heartbreaking confirmation from T'Pau that Stonn was T'Pring's Soulmate, Spock refused an invitation to the VSA and left Vulcan, going to Earth and joining Star-Fleet. It was there that Spock settled more into himself, deciding to fully committ to his Vulcan half and follow the Principles of Surak. 

Years after graduating and one year after becoming an Instructor at Starfleet, Spock met Nyota Uhura. She was a most logical Human that pursued Spock with fierce tenacity, Spock could not help but feel drawn to her in equal measure. Her Soulmate Mark was a green and red braided band around her left forearm. Spock wanted her to be his Soulmate.. They even dated for a time intending to eventually Bond. But even after a year of dating, neither if their Soulmate Marks shifted or changed, which was supposed to happen at least within a year of being in relationship with one's Soulmate as the Marks were supposed to Evolve to represent a Soulmate Bond. So that meant that Nyota was not Spock's Soulmate. ..


	2. Chapter 2

..

....

Jim's Soulmate Mark appeared when he was three months old.. Which in most cases would mean his Soulmate was exactly three months younger than him.. But.. Because the Mark appeared on the exact same day he should have been born had he been carried to Term some Doctors theorized that it was possible Jim's Soulmate might be older than Jim and that his Mark simply appeared on what would have been the actual day of his birth..

Other doctors dismissed such theories as nonsense.. Jim's Soulmate had to be three months younger than Jim..

Growing up Jim fell easily, he fell hard and fast.. Always with one cold and hurtful person after another.. Thinking.. Believing.. Hoping.. That they were his Soulmate.. 

He always gave the relationships enough time for his Mark to shift to show he was truly with his Soulmate..

And one after another.. Ruth.. Janice.. Gary.. Carol.. None of them were his Soulmate..

See.. Jim's Soulmate Mark was Ice.. Like.. An iceberg.. Pale blue and ice-cold to the touch and thus the colder, more hurtful someone was to him, the more chance that they might be his Soulmate.. And so he fell .. Disastrously hopefull.. Into one cold, bordering near abusive and neglectful, sometimes actually crossing those lines, relationship after another.. 

It wasn't as if Jim really knew better.. He was raised in cold homes, by cold people... And his Soulmate Mark was Ice.. No one can blame him for growing up thinking that cold meant love.. And the harsh cruelties of witnessing a Massacre, nearly starving to death, having other children he had cared for and cared about dying in his arms.. None of that had helped Jim to believe that love was harsh and cold.. Because too many he had felt warmth for had either hurt him or been cruelly snatched from him by death, by disease, by the stupid rules and regulations and laws that wouldn't allow a thirteen-year-old Jim to have Custody of the surviving children he had cared for and cared about on Tarsus IV..

He was raised around Stoic. Colder than ice Starfleet People.. Captains.. Admirals.. That was how he met all of the people he ever fell in love with.. Some of them were older than him, some of them were younger than him.. Some of them were the same age as him.. Jim left nothing to chance.. He needed the other half of his Soul like he needed Oxygen..

BUT.. As cold as Jim believed love to be.. He sometimes just craved to be warm.. So when he wasn't in a relationship .. he would drink and fight.. And.. Yes.. Sometimes sleep around, having several one night stands.. Because he needed to feel alive.. He needed to feel vibrant.. He needed to feel warm..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a question in the Comments on the last Chapter.. Sometimes more than one period is more for "Pause For Dramatic Effect"..
> 
> Or pause to give something time to impact, to sink in.
> 
> Sometimes it's because thoughts are funny things, like having a thought cut off while the brain goes on a tangent about something else, only to pick back up on the cut off thought later.. It's basically to show a Character's struggle to think, to emotionally or physically or mentally deal with something.
> 
> Sometimes it's to cut off things that are alluded to but can't be bared to think about by a Character.
> 
> And it's more than double periods.
> 
> It's sometimes triple periods, multiple punctuation marks like double question marks or double exclamation marks or double or triple of more than one punctuation mark at once.
> 
> Because thoughts are funny things. It's showing, thought, emotion through punctuation because it's not First Person but yet the Characters need voices, readers need to get a sense of their headspace, their feelings. Hence dramatic pauses, etc.. through punctuation or weird spacing or weird paragraph formations or nonsensical cutoffs.
> 
> The top of a Chapter looking like this:
> 
> ..
> 
> ...
> 
> ^ that's just bringing the text down and away from anything that might be above it such as any Author's Notes or whatever.. I don't like it when words are crammed right under the Chapter Header

..

..

One trip to Death's Doorstep too many, where he was just sent right back by The Grimm Reaper, made Jim realize that maybe love and Soulmates just wasn't all it was cracked up to be.. He had given one too many people, one too many chances at being his Soulmate and therefore he had given one too many people, one too many chances to hurt him.

And did he even really WANT his Soulmate if all love was ever going to be was cold?..

So Jim gave up on love.

Gave up on finding his Soulmate.

Amd thus he burned his way from bar to bar, from fight to fight, from bed to bed.

Love?

Soulmates?

Who needed them, when all they'd proven to be was cold as ice?


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

Jim always was as brilliant as he was stupid.. 

Which meant even with all of his stupidity.. He was actually a genius.

He had, had several Degrees and Doctorates, both Medical and Philosophical, from every one of the Ivy League Universities under his belt by the time he was eighteen. 

He knew all seven thousand of the languages ever used by Humanity even including all of the long dead languages, and over twenty thousand languages used by other inhabitants of other planets.

He had authored several thousand books both Fiction and Non-Fiction and had, had several thousand papers published in several journals in every academic field, even the academic fields not of Earth, of course all of his published works, no matter what they were, whether it be Fiction, Non-Fiction or a paper for an academic journal, were all written under several different pseudonyms.

He liked the pseudonyms he used for his fictitious works the best.. Rubert Ames, Mark Baker, Mat Sirius, Tim Saber, Justis Berk, Jak Stark were just some of the favorite pennames he had used.. Most of his pennames were taken from parts of his actual name, but sometimes he used parts of the names of people he had loved and lost in life to make a penname for himself or sometimes he used those names for the titles of his fictional books or for names of his fictional characters.. He had a Book Series called Travelers, about twin sisters named True Ames and Hero Ames that was written with Hoshi Sato and her great-great-great-niece Namaiki and Naimaiki's little cousin Amai in mind, it was one of the many Book Series he had written that was closest to his heart. He had another Series called Signs Of The Apocalypse where he poured out all of his pain from Tarsus IV... 

He neither wanted for nor needed for money.. He had plenty.. He had a good education that he paid for himself from the money and royalties his books, novels and papers brought in.. 

But he lived like a vagrant... 

Never anchored.

He was twenty-two and like usual, he was in a bar, drunk and smelling like he'd just had sex.. 

Which.. Well he did just have sex in the bathroom with some other guy who took him against a wall.

He was feeling the pleasant soreness of sitting on his freshly fucked ass.. When a caramel-skinned, bombshell, strode up to the bar.

He listened as she rattled off a list of drinks as long as her arm to the bartender.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." Jim said as he squeezed himself between her and the Ballchinian next to her.

He tried paying for her shot of Jack but she refused with a roll of her eyes.. 

They were bantering back and forth, Jim was feeling like he might have a chance when he proved he knew what Xenolinquistics was and made her laugh..

Then a no-necked, square-bodied, Frankenstein's Creation wannabe, interrupted..

And.. Well..

A fight was as welcome as a fuck..

The fight was broken up by a shrill whistle and a shout ..

Jim was left on his back, his head and shoulders still hanging off of the table he was on..

"You whistle really loud." Jim groaned out.

Come morning, Jim would not remember the entire conversation he had, had with Captain Christopher Pike that night.. But.. He would remember the dare.


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

On the Shuttle to Starfleet Academy, Jim met a man named McCoy, Leonard McCoy, a man who had nothing left but his bones. The man was gruff and surly and shared his flask of booze, Jim liked him instantly.

Once the Shuttle reached The Academy, everyone already in Cadet Reds were the first to exit while Jim and Leonard both exited when Captain Pike did. 

Captain Pike took the two younger men to The Admissions Office and left them both to fill out all of their paperwork, being late admissions and showing up at the Admissions Office meant they wound up put in a dorm together, they were each given Campus ID's, maps of the campus and dorms, their schedules and the lists of books they would need for their classes as well as cards for all of their Allotted Stipends to go on. Jim snorted when he saw that he had actually written three of the books that were required for his classes and that he had written two of the books that Leonard would be required to have for his classes.

Jim headed to the Main Building on Campus for Orientation while Leonard headed for the Buildings that held Medical Classes for his own Orientation.

Later that day all of the late admissions were taken to get the enormous amounts of Regulation gear, clothing and shoes that the Academy would require them to have while Training.

By the end of the day, all of the new late admissions each had two giant duffel bagpacks full to haul back to their dorm rooms.

Leonard was cranky when he came into his and Jim's dorm because as a Medical Track Student he had even more to carry.

Jim already had all of his things squared away into both his locker and his foot locker so he helped Leonard get all of his stuff squared away too.

It had been a long day of running around the campus and carrying tons of stuff and the next day would bring the start of their classes, so Jim flopped down on his bed with a "Goodnight." to his roomate and then fell asleep to the sounds of Leonard tinkering with his new Tricorder.


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

 

Jim got into a routine.. Every day he went to classes, annoyed Uhura in the Mess Hall, flirted with Uhura's roommate Gaila and hounded Bones into going out to bars each evening.. It was pretty much a rinse and repeat, routine, lifestyle, with tons of one night hookups here and there..

Sometimes things would happen and mess up Jim's routine..

Jim said something and then Uhura said something and Jim took it as an insult to his intelligence and as a dare to prove her wrong.. 

He became Treasurer for the Xenolinguistics Club Uhura was a part of and partook in every meeting, annoying the hell out of Uhura and enjoying seeing steam come out of her ears every time he could either read, write, understand and speak a language better than her or read, write, understand and speak languages neither her nor anyone else in the Club even knew more than a few key words and phrases of.. 

And then he wound up in Chess Club.. 

And somehow became the Teacher's Aid in his Tactical Combat and Tactical Defense Classes.. 

Just those things alone meant having to cut down on spending nights out drinking and getting laid..

But then came all of The Honor Privileges that came with getting Top Scores in all of his classes.. There were special assignments he had to complete, special trips he had to go on, special events that he had to attend, and during all of these things he would be graded on everything from finances, planning and diplomacy down to his attire, all of those things would count as Extra Credits going towards the Early Graduation he had his sights set on.. 

One of the events Jim had to attend was an Admiral's Ball where he would be graded his appearance, how he conducted himself, how he handled mingling with Dignataries who were visiting from other Planets..

Uhura was at the Admiral's Ball too.. In fact she was present in all of The Honor Privileges because she had High Scores too, which served to infuriate Uhura even more because that meant Jim was pretty much almost everywhere she was and because even as high as her Scores were, Jim's were always better..

Jim had to mingle, he couldn't just be a wallflower and try to avoid notice, not if he wanted to have Captain Stripes on his sleeves someday..

He went around the ball talking to and dancing with several Ambassadors and Leaders from different Federation Planets..

Then things went to hell in a handbasket..

The son of the Vulcan Ambassador was asking him to dance, one second, and the next, Uhura was pulling the Vulcan Ambassador's son back by the elbow saying "Trust me, Spock, you do not want anything to do with him." and then proceeded to tell the Vulcan named Spock about Jim's promiscuity, one would think that Jim wouldn't know what Uhura was saying since she was speaking quietly and there was music playing and people chattering, but Jim could read lips and he knew what she was saying just fine without having to hear her.

The Vulcan Ambassador's son stood ramrod straight, stiff as a board and was giving Jim this "look" of distain once Uhura was done talking..

Jim threw Uhura a sassy look with his smirking lips pursed he tilted his chin into the best "Bitch, please." face he could muster and went strutting, as sexily as he could right up to the Vulcan named Spock and said right to the Vulcan's face "Would you like to dance?"..

Jim played it cool as Spock said with an almost sneer "I do not wish to dance with someone who is so promiscuous you might do something.. indecent." 

"Promiscuous? Sure, sure." Jim said with an unphased flirty grin "I know exactly what Uhura said about me." Jim stated as he elatedly repeated everything Uhura had just said word for word and relished the look of shock on her face as he said "I don't only just know more languages than you do, Uhura, I can also read lips." Jim said sassily, indulging in how Uhura's eyes bugged out, then Jim looked to Spock and said "but what gets me is not even once did you think to ask me if any of what she said was true.." 

And when Spock opened his mouth to reply, Jim held up a hand to stop him then got right into the Vulcan's space, leaving barely an inch between their faces as Jim got his face right beside Spock's ear and made himself just loud enough for Uhura to hear as well as he said "And you wanna know something?.. Everything she just said about me.. Every.. Single.. Thing.. All of it is true.. I really have done all of those things and more.. All of those things and a few worse things too.." then Jim took a small step back and looked at both Uhura and Spock "And.. While I doubt either one of you would judge anyone else here by THEIR promiscuity.. I wouldn't want someone so judgemental about someone's promiscuity to so much as look at me let alone touch me.. Because I don't like Bigots who judge others based on their sexualities." and with that, Jim sauntered off to find a nice Ambassador to do very indecent dances with out on the dance floor and held Spock's and Uhura's gazes the entire time..


	7. Chapter 7

..

..

Jim didn't know or understand how or why he, Spock and Uhura kept getting drawn into each other's orbits.. But it happened more and more with each passing day..

Jim had declared a fued against them in his own head, his anger and annoyance burning hotter each time he had to be around them..

Which was a lot..

Being a Top Scoring Cadet Jim would have to attend certain lectures, presentations, demonstrations and extracircular workshops .. And there Uhura would be, sometimes Spock would be there too if there since it turned out he was not only The Vulcan Ambassador's Son but also a Commander with Starfleet and a Professor at Star Fleet Academy and therefore Spock would sometimes be the one giving lectures or doing presentations or demonstrations or heading extracurricular workshops, which meant Jim saw Spock and Uhura a lot..

A language workshop?.. Oh look.. Uhura and Spock..

A chess workshop?.. Oh look.. There was Spock..

A presentation on The History of Music Within The Federation?.. Oh look.. There was Spock and Uhura..

And on and on it went..

One day Jim was in his Tactical Combat Class and Spock came in as a guest Instructor to introduce Suus Mahna to the students and offer a place in his own Hand To Hand Combat and Armed Hand To Hand Combat Classes to the more advanced students..

Since Jim was the Teacher's Aid in the class he was brought out onto the floor to participate when it came time to pair Spock up with a Sparring Partner..

Jim smirked as he played around with Spock, effectively blocking all of the hits Spock tried to launch, Jim actually knew Suus Mahna but neither Spock nor the Teacher of the class knew that.. 

The thing was, Spock was too Text Book perfect about the way he performed Suus Mahna, too focused on form and technique, too focused on logic and purpose.. 

There was no spontaneity.. It made Spock's every move all too predictable.. All too easy to block.. It made Spock all too easy and all too fun to toy with..

Spock stopped throwing hits and said to the Class and to the Teacher "It appears Cadet Kirk has some experience with Suus Mahna, perhaps the demonstration would be more effective if he was on the Offense.."

Jim nodded.. Oh this would be fun.. 

Jim switched from blocking to attacking.. 

He was lightning quick and his form was fluid and perfect as he launched from one assault to the next, going through every form and technique that existed in every level of training for Suus Mahna and then a few that only the most experienced Masters knew..

Spock could hardly keep up, even with Jim going half speed and pulling the strength on his punches and kicks..

"Perhaps we should properly spar with both of us attacking and defending so that the class can see a full demonstration." Spock said as he launched into his own assault, which Jim blocked with a smile as he said "Fine with me."

And then they were going at each other, logic against spontaneity..

Jim got a proper hit in on Spock just to show him he could while not letting Spock get a single hit in, then Jim started playing.. Getting in close and flicking Spock on the nose, blocking Spock's attacks with a grin then flicking the steadily becoming enraged Vulcan on the nose again..

Jim could tell he was pissing Spock off.. Which made it all the more delightfully fun.. Jim even laughed as he fended off one of Spock's assaults and then flicked him on the nose once more..

Spock changed things up.. As if Jim didn't recognize Mok'bara, the second he saw it..

Jim feigned ignorance blinking vacantly as if to say "What sort of Suus Mahna is that?".. Spock looked distinctly satisfied..

Spock threw a few hits and kicks and Jim pretended to have a hard time countering them with various Suus Mahna techniques.. And then Spock launched a hit towards Jim's sternum and Jim blocked it and rounded on Spock with a few attacks of Mok'bara techniques of his own while speaking in Vulcan to Spock saying "It is shocking that a Vulcan would fight like a Klingon without honor." and then he flicked Spock on his nose and sashayed away, giving Spock his back.. 

The next thing Jim knew Spock attacked from behind, predictable, Jim countered and then somehow he and Spock ended up on the padded sparring mats grappling using a mix of various Martial Arts from all over The Federation and beyond..

Jim would pin Spock and then Spock would pin Jim and then Jim would pin Spock again, neither could stay in the other's hold for long because both were too experienced in getting out of a hold.. 

Then Spock was straddling Jim outright trying to strangle Jim and Jim just laughed and flicked Spock on the nose before breaking Spock's iron grip on his neck and then turned it around and was the one pinning Spock with an arm bar which he wrenched until Spock tapped out..

The Instructor of the Class called an end to the Sparring Session and Spock and Jim bowed to one another while Jim's teacher seethed at Jim and Spock under his breath that Jim and Spock were to stay back after class to explain just what the hell that was..


	8. Chapter 8

...

..

The Instructor of The Tactical Combat class was a largely built older Swedish man named Tyler Lundgren who was twice both Jim's and Spock's sizes when it came to height and muscle mass.. Jim knew the guy pretty well... He had, after all been Instructor Lundgren's Teaching Aide for months and the man had always been pretty laid back and jovial and Jim had never seen the man lose his temper.. 

But.. At that moment Instructor Lundgren was FUMING... 

Instructor Lundgren went on a rant, so angry he kept slipping from Standard to Swedish..

"If either of you pull that kind if peacocky penis measuring in my class ever again, I will kick both of your asses!" Instructor Lundgren exclaimed "And YOU Spock, this IS MY DOJO, you were a GUEST Instructor, you know what you just did was major disrespect! And YOU Jim, I know I've taught everyone in MY CLASS better than that, you know what you just did was childish, rude and disrespectful and it leaves me to wonder if you've ever even learned anything from this class at all.. BOTH of you were very undisciplined just now.. And Undisciplined Warriors are not real Warriors, they are just children living in a fantasy, playing pretend, thinking they are the best and that they know everything... Until their bubbles are popped and their eyes are opened only to see that they know nothing of being a true Warrior because they know nothing of true discipline.. You were both RECKLESS and IRRESPONSIBLE, you both could have really hurt one another just now or possibly even someone else.. You both have a problem with one another? You both want to fight each other to try to beat each other to prove who is better?.. You do that on your own times and keep that crap out of my lessons and out of MY Dojo.. I will not tolerate such disrespect, do you both understand?"

"Yes, Instructor Lundgren, you're right, I was rude, undisciplined, reckless, irresponsible and disrespectful and you have taught me better than that, I have no excuse, please allow me to seek your forgiveness." Jim said earnestly with a respectful bow.

"I too must ask to seek your forgiveness, you were correct, what I did were all the things you said they were and twice as shameful still as I am a Professor and Instructor and what I just did was not something that set a good example for the Cadets."

Instructor Lundgren gave a heavy sigh.. "If you both truly want forgiveness, you will both work together, clean this Dojo, every shower stall, every toilet stall, the entire locker room, every floor mat, every piece of equipment, all of it, better be sparkling by the time for my next class. That will be only the first step towards earning forgiveness, come to me, when you're done, and I will tell you how to climb the second step."

Hanging their heads in shame after being so justifiably chastised, Spock and Jim gathered cleaning supplies and set to work.


	9. Chapter 9

..

..

Jim began cleaning in an area as far away from Spock as he could get ..

But for some reason he and Spock kept gravitating towards one another.

Every time Jim would look up from cleaning, Spock would be.. Right there.. And Jim didn't know how he kept winding up so close to Spock but each time he realized it he would go find some place else away from Spock to start cleaning .. It wasn't just Jim.. Spock would encroach on Jim's space without realizing it then upon realizing it Spock would go back to the farthest reaches of the Dojo.

Once they had every inch of the Dojo sparkling they informed Instructor Lundgren and then went their separate ways.

Jim kept running into Uhura and Spock because he wasn't about to let his grades fall just to avoid them.. But he could ignore them every single time he ended up having to be in the same place as them.

He could tell that they disliked being snubbed by him even worse than when he sniped at them or bickered with them which made snubbing them even all the more fun. 

Spock and Uhura would both or separately sometimes try to do something to get some kind reaction out of him. 

Spock would mostly try to incite emotional reactions because Jim had emotionally compromised Spock in front of the entire Dojo it only served to irritate Spock when not only be was unsuccessful but could also see the glee on Jim's face because in the end the only one having an emotional reaction to Spock's attempts to get Jim to have an emotional reaction, would be SPOCK reacting in irritation and frustration because he had failed to get a reaction out of Jim.

And UHURA kept trying to get pretty much any reaction from Jim that she could.. From making snippy remarks to getting in Jim's space.. 

It took a while but Jim finally got it.. 

Both Spock and Uhura were basically pulling his pigtails ..

Looked like Uhura liked Dumb Hicks more than she let on and Spock cared about Jim's frequent and abundant promiscuity a lot less than he pretended..


	10. Chapter 10

..

..

Now that Jim knew that both Uhura and Spock actually LIKED Jim but simply just HATED the fact that they did actually like him, Jim changed tactics.

Oh he still purposely did stuff to annoy the living hell out of them, up to including ignoring them and making them chase after him to get a reaction from him when they didn't realize that was what they were doing.. But now Jim also did things that purposely would.. Well.. Intice Spock and Uhura.. From wearing tight clothes to dancing sexily, to swaying his hips as he walked and he would start putting stuff in his mouth, pens, styluses for the PADDS, straws, and suck on it or mouth on it or play with it with his tongue.. And he would make even eating into something purposely sexual.. 

Jim was actually managing to make both Uhura and Spock stammer and/or blush at least seventy-five percent of the time.. He figured he was definitely doing something right and that he could bump it up a notch to eighty percent, maybe even ninety percent, if he started finding more appearingly innocent excuses to bend over or lounge back sexily in front of them while wearing obscenely tight pants and a shirt that left little to the imagination....

They had both once made the insinuation that Jim was a slut.. And Jim was going to show them that he may be a slut.. But he was a slut with standards.. He was going to make his own hotness unbearable for them and when they both finally came to him asking for what they really wanted, Jim was going to shut them down ice cold.


	11. Chapter 11

..

..

Uhura was the first to crack..

She cornered Jim and asked him if he wanted to "Take her out for drinks." sometime that week and seeing as how Jim had previously tried to pick her up in a bar, Jim could understand how Uhura would think that Jim would go for it..

Jim just shook his head and saucily replied "Can't.. I'm gonna be busy slutting around with other people for the rest of this week.. my Social Calender is all booked up.." he had added a shrug for effect and walked away.

Uhura waited a while and tried again.. And again.. Jim just found more creative ways to shoot her down each time..

.. 

Spock was a hard one.. Jim really was doing his best to make The Vulcan crack.. Yes.. Spock very clearly had a crush on Jim but did nothing to act on it and Jim couldn't shoot the guy down if the guy never even cracked and asked.. 

Uhura was to the point where she was outright calling Jim "a tease" and "an unrepentant flirt" to his face and not in a malicious way but a playful way .. Which meant she had coasted through the animosity and the crush and now she was in the "playful friendship banter" stage of things now that she had finally gotten the point that she didn't have a chance with Jim.

Except Jim didn't really think of Uhura as his friend.. He still held a grudge against her over her many past insinuations that he was a slut. He just needed to coax Spock through to the other side and get him on the same page as Uhura then tell them both to get lost.


	12. Chapter 12

..

..

Jim went to one of his favorite bars and flirted with a couple of his favorites of the bar's patrons.

He drank, he danced, snaking his hips, serpentinely to the music, rolling his and and letting the music flow naturally through his body, like he was liquid, taking whatever shapes the music formed..

He danced with a tall, broad wall of muscle and tugged the man by the belt loop of his jeans towards the bar..

Between shots of tequila Jim found himself with his back pressed against the bar and his front pressed against the wall of muscle, moaning into mystery-man's mouth and arching his back into it like a cat in heat..

Jim pulled bac to take a breath and caught a glimpse past mystery-man's shoulder..

Spock was standing off towards a booth, staring daggers at Jim's wall of muscle..

It wasn't the kind of place that Spock would ever just come to on his own accord so he must have followed Jim..

Jim made sure to lock eyes with Spock.. Then smirked over the mystery-man's shoulder and pulled the mysterious wall of muscle onto an even filthier kiss.. Making sure to slutty it up as dirtily as legally possible in public.. 

The wall of muscle was ripped away with a shout of "Hey man! What's YOUR problem?!" from mystery-guy.. Apparently mystery-man wasn't about to go toe-to-toe against an enraged Vulcan though because once the guy saw Spock he stammered and stumbled away leaving Jim at the bar with a growling Spock..

"You will come with me, this instant." Spock growled.

Jim raised an eyebrow at that.. He wasn't in Uniform, he hadn't missed Curfew, this was his own free leisure time to do whatever he wanted with.. Spock didn't and couldn't have a say not even as an Instructor at The Academy or as a Superior Officer.

"You know what?" Jim said with a laugh "I don't think I will. This is my free time, I can spend it however I want.." .. with that, Jim turned back to the bar for his next shot of tequila, which Spock grabbed from his hand with a growl.

"I need to speak with you." 

Jim rolled his eyes... "Then talk.."

"It is.. Too loud.." 

"Whatever.." Jim scoffed "Let's go outside."

They stepped outside, the pulse of the music still audible yet muffled like a heartbeat through brick walls.. 

"What do you want?" Jim asked irritably..

Spock pushed Jim against the wall and claimed Jim's mouth in a scorching kiss..


End file.
